Happy Birthday, Spencer
by amberdowny
Summary: Carly knows just what Spencer will like for his birthday.


Title: Happy Birthday, Spencer

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: K+

Summary: Carly knows just what Spencer will like for his birthday.

Warning: I've never written iCarly before. Also? This is a crossover with Drake & Josh. ducks Don't hurt me! And finally, there is slash, both subtle and not.  
Author's Notes: So…this isn't the massive iCarly/D&J fic that's percolating, but I had to write _something_ after a conversation with folkloricfeel and stttmsbwa today. I'm a little worried about my characterization, though…

Spencer's birthday came and went without a lot of fanfare. Twenty-seven, after all, wasn't a milestone. It just meant he was one year closer to being old and thirty (although you'd never know it to watch him). Carly made him a cake, Socko gave him a new pair of flashy socks, Grandad called from Yakima, and he got sung to on _iCarly_. It was a good birthday overall.

But not as good as the day _after_ his birthday. That was the day that Carly made him drive around the city, ending the whirlwind tour of Seattle at a local arena, before presenting him with two tickets and a backstage pass to the sold-out Drake Parker concert.

"Oh my god. You're the best little sister _ever_!" Spencer exclaimed ecstatically.

Carly grinned. "I know."

"I _love_ Drake Parker!"

"Again, I know!"

Spencer jumped off the bike and pulled Carly along with him, into a hug. "You're awesome. Now let's go!"

Laughing, Carly followed her overexcited older brother inside.

--

Leaving Carly at her seat, trusting that she'd be okay, Spencer made his way backstage. There were crew people and security people _everywhere_, along with a bunch of frenzied girls, excitedly screaming to each other. Spencer surveyed them for a moment, before turning away from the crowd.

A guy about his age ran smack into him before Spencer made a complete 180.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Sure," Spencer replied easily, turning to face him.

The other guy shook his head, black curls swaying. "I always seem to do this kind of thing! I think I'm cursed."

Spencer laughed. "It's all right. Really."

The guy looked relieved. "Good."

At that moment, three of the girls nearest them erupted into louder shrieks than before, followed by high-pitched laughter.

Both of the guys winced and moved a safe distance away, practically into a corner.

"I don't understand why girls scream so much," the other guy muttered.

"Me neither. Usually. Maybe Drake's a good reason."

The guy looked surprised. "You're not here with your girlfriend?"

"Well, my sister's here with me," Spencer offered.

"That's a switch! Usually, the guys get dragged along to Drake's concerts. I get tons of guys backstage trying to commiserate with me. They don't realize that I'm a bigger fan than their girlfriends!"

Spencer eyed the other guy, taking in his lack of backstage pass for the first time. "So, who are you? A crew guy or something?"

"Sorry!" The guy stuck out his hand. "Josh Nichols. I'm Drake's stepbrother-slash-manager."

Spencer shook Josh's hand, a little awestruck. "Spencer Shay. Wow, would you tell Drake I think he's awesome?"

Josh laughed. "I get that all the time! But sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks! He's like, my all-time favorite musician ever!"

Josh grinned proudly. "Mine too. Of course, I kind of have to say that."

They were both laughing, and neither one of them noticed the other man approach them until he was right beside them.

"Hey," Drake Parker said, draping an arm over Josh's neck. "Whatcha doing, Joshie?"

Josh turned his head slightly to face him. "Just talking. This is Spencer Shay."

Drake moved his eyes to Spencer, slightly narrowed. "Spencer," he said coolly.

Spencer almost fainted on the spot because OMG DRAKE PARKER WAS TALKING TO HIM!!…even if he did sound as though Spencer had somehow offended him.

Fighting back an unmanly gasp, Spencer gushed, "Wow, I'm a huge fan, and I was just talking to Josh about you!"

Immediately, Drake's whole demeanor changed. "_Oh_, well."

"Spencer asked me to tell you that you're awesome," Josh piped up.

"Yeah?" Drake asked, beaming.

"I love you!" Spencer blurted out.

Drake raised his eyebrows.

"And your music," Spencer added hastily.

"Thanks," Drake practically purred. "Josh," he added, turning back to his brother, "would you find me some water?"

Josh nodded. "Sure." And he moved away.

Immediately, Drake got closer. "So. Spencer. You love me, huh?"

"I--"

"It's okay, you know. I'm irresistible. But…" He leaned closer and stood on his toes, so his lips were barely an inch from Spencer's. "…I'm also taken." He moved away again and smiled.

Spencer concentrated, again, on trying not to faint. "I--uh--w--"

Josh retuned at that moment with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Drake said to him as he took it, casually draping his arm around Josh's waist. "Well Spencer, it was great talking to you, but I really should go talk to some of that group."

Spencer had no words as Drake and Josh walked away from him, Drake removing his arm as they got close to the bunch of girls, turning around and winking as he did so.

--

"So, how was backstage?" Carly asked as Spencer slipped back into his seat.

Spencer contemplated how to respond. Finally, he answered, "Awesome."

And although it was such a simple word, it worked.


End file.
